pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Soldier with the Green Whiskers
Origin During the reign of the Wizard of Oz, the Soldier was the entire Royal Army of Oz. He never saw "The Great Oz" however; he always spoke to him through a screen. When the Scarecrow was made king, General Jinjur led an Army of Revolt which conquered the Emerald City. The Soldier escaped into the Royal Palace to warn the king, and then helped the Scarecrow and his companions escape the city, staying behind to await their return. Later, we are introduced to the Royal Army of Oz, consisting of twenty-six officers and one private. This private, Omby Amby, proves to be the only brave soldier in the Army, so Princess Ozma promotes him to Captain-General and makes him her personal Body Guard. He has a fierce moustache (not noted in the text until The Emerald City of Oz but, shown in the illustrations from the beginning), but is capable of being gentle-natured, unlike the pompous officers, who come up with excuses not to fight and act very cowardly when facing the Giant with the Hammer. Omby Amby gets inadvertently flung onto the arm of the Giant and must jump down onto the soft body of the Scarecrow, and the officers more outwardly show their fear than the private. An officer mentions that they have a few other privates, but Omby Amby is the only one we ever see. He is cleaning the barracks when Ozma calls him into the banquet for his promotion. When the Wizard returned to Oz, he recognizes Omby Amby, who greets him accompanied by Jellia Jamb, the Green Girl, and wonders what happened to his "green whiskers." Omby Amby admits to having shaven them off long ago and become the Chief General of the Royal Armies. As Omby Amby, he serves as tour guide to Aunt Em & Uncle Henry around the Emerald City of Oz. It is he who informs them of the "Defensive Settlements of Oz" such as Rigmarole Town and Flutterbudget Center, where people are exiled for talking too much or worrying too much, respectively. When Ojo broke the law by picking a six-leaf clover, the Soldier had the duty of arresting him and bringing him to prison, which is run by his wife, Tollydiggle. Appearance He is very tall and wears a handsome green and gold uniform and a tall hat with a waving plume. His belt is thickly emcrusted with jewels. His most memorable feature is a long, green beard that falls far below his waist and makes him seem taller than he is. His wife has an unpleasant temper, and when upset tends to pull out his whiskers by the roots. Weapons and Accessories He carries a gun, but does not keep it loaded for fear of accidents. In fact, he doesn't even remember where he hid the powder and shot. Public Domain Appearances Books: *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Marvelous Land of Oz *Ozma of Oz *The Road to Oz *The Emerald City of Oz *Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz *The Patchwork Girl of Oz Film: *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz *The Patchwork Girl in Oz Notes *While the original character who appeared in Oz books published before 1923 is in public domain, any versions published post-1923 are NOT in the public domain. See Also *Oz Wiki *Wikipedia *ComicVine *IMDB Category:Literary Characters Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Green Themed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:1900 Debuts Category:Amby Family Characters Category:Reilly & Britton Characters Category:L. Frank Baum - Creator Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Dark Horse Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortal Characters Category:Oz Film Characters Category:W.W. Denslow - Creator Category:DC Characters